A Fractured Fairytail
by not.a.genius
Summary: She has liked him since he first rescued her and slowly realizes how strong those feelings are. He didn't have any idea about his feelings until after the Grand Magic Games. Both scared not knowing how to cope have settled for being best friends. She's Beauty and he's the Beast. Will they tell each other how they feel or will they forever be held apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this my first fanfiction, and just to clarify this is a multi-chapter thing so don't forget about me. I would really like your reviews on how to make the story and my writing better. I don't really know how it's going to end yet I just know the journey. So inspiration is good too. I'll try to finish this week and having this be a 6-ish chapter story. And those are going to be long chapters so i'm not holding out on you guys. go ahead and recommend scenes too. I would love to include your ideas in the story.**

 **Well that's all I have to say other than...**

 **Sit back and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

3rd POV

Lucy had no idea what to do. Here she was looking at Natsu, the one person who would never give up, lying unconscious on the ground. She was terrified. If Natsu couldn't win then how could she? She thought back to when this all began.

It was a normal day. Lucy woke up, took a shower, and head to the Fairytail guild hall. She met Natsu on the way there and they walked together, Natsu talking about a mission he'd just come back from.

"…And then I was like wham, and they were like boom, and then I was like whoosh, and they were like 'noooo!' And I won, again." He explained with his signature grin.

"Natsu what does the town look like though?" Lucy asked laughing.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to worry about the building when I'm fighting for my life?"

"How about you think of how much _more_ jewel you could get if you weren't destroying things?"

"I don't need jewel though! That's what you're for!"

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. _Man she's got a lot of strength in that tiny little body._ He thought.  
Natsu already knew that from his many experiences with Lucy-Kicks and slaps to the face.

"Ow. Hey! I just meant that most of the time you buy or make me meals."

"Whatever." Lucy said blushing. She knew that. Lucy actually liked providing for Natsu. She kind of felt it was like penance for all the times Natsu saved her. Really how many times were there? He saved her from the creep Bora, the Vulcan that was Macao, Everlue, Lullaby, the whole Phantom Lord thing, and countless others. Nastu never gave up on her. And truthfully she liked that. Natsu was the first human that Lucy was actually friends with. And she admired him so much. Maybe a little more that admired, more like attracted to. _Bad! Bad Lucy! Natsu is your best friend nothing more nothing less. Snap out of it!_

"So what mission should we do today?" She asked nonchalantly. It's just another normal day with Natsu.

So why did she feel so sad?

She should be overjoyed to have a friend as good as Natsu. He would do anything to keep Lucy safe. She feels important when she's with him, she feels wanted. She feels a sense of family. Much better than the one she had back at the mansion with her dad. True for a while she had been developing feelings for Natsu. More than friends feelings. Of course she never acted upon these feelings never wanting to ruin a perfectly fine friendship. But Natsu made that a little hard with showing his abs all the time. Perfect, beautiful, six pack that would make any girl drool. Lucy mentally smacked herself. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about her best friend, her partner.

"You choose. I've chosen the last 6. I'm bored." Natsu said as they entered the guild hall.

"Fine. Just don't complain." Lucy warned as she walked up to the request board.

Looking at them she realized that they were mostly monster jobs. _Guess people started trusting us again after the games_ she thought gingerly. Then just as she was about to give up and tell Natsu to choose, she really didn't feel like fighting today, Lucy saw a request that actually peaked her interest. Natsu would think it was boring but it was just what Lucy felt like doing not to mention it paid well.

She walked up to Mira and told her she wanted the job for her and Natsu.

"He's not going to like it you know." Mira told her.

"Oh I know. That's pretty much why I chose it. He's dragged me all over to fight monsters for the past month I think he owes me one." Lucy smirked.

"Fine. You got the job."

"Thanks Mira!"

Walking away she said, "Hey Natsu! I got us a job!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again. I wanna thank all the people who actually read the first chapter it means a lot to me.**

 **So I've decided to alternate through POV's just so that I can tell exactly what the persons thinking at the time. I sorta feel better about this cahpter than the last one. A little stumped on exactly hat to do next but I'll get it. Still taking requests so don't forget.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairytail. Hiro Mashima does. Not me. Just getting that out there.**

 **One more thank you to those who waited for the second chapter and came back. It really does mean a lot to me. Please reveiew and tell me how it was.**

 **;)**

 **xo**

* * *

Natsu's POV

A library.

She convinced me to go sort books at a library.

I can't believe the things I'll do to please this woman.

And no, it did not have anything to do with the fact that she might have to go up the ladder again although I would say that's an unexpected perk. Ugh. Why can't I just go back to feeling like best friends and nothing more? This whole "attraction" thing totally blows.

It started after the games. Seeing that red-headed freak and black-haired bitch hurt Lucy made my sight go red with fury. And the fact that Lucy couldn't fight back because she was trying to protect little Asuka didn't help.

God, Lucy is the most caring, loyal, generous, beautiful person I know. She can get me to do almost anything for her, and I really don't mind saving her all that much.

Of course I don't think of her as a damsel in distress. Not in the least. All I mean is that it's nice to know that I care so much about her that I'd put my life on the line for her. I would do the same for any of Fairytail, they're my nakama. But with Lucy it's different.

Anyway since the games and the dragon invasion thing, I've been realizing how _much_ I felt for Lucy. When Future Rouge tried to kill Lucy it was terrible. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop it, couldn't get to her fast enough, it was the first time I felt completely and totally useless. I can't imagine a world without her and the thought of losing her was heartbreaking. That' when I felt it. Every ounce of love I had for Lucy was unveiled. It was painful at first, like getting hit with a ton of bricks every time I saw her. It was also excruciatingly refreshing. Like I'd been carrying the world and only now that the pressure was gone did I realize how much weight it was. I love her. But I'm not going to ruin our friendship. How could I do that to her? So I will just silently lust over her.

"Why" I complained," What's so interesting about books? They're just words on a paper."

"If you put the words together it makes a story. Or a bunch of different stories. A lot can be said in one word Natsu."

"Yeah but what's the point?"

"The _point_ is that you shouldn't underestimate the power of words." Lucy starts to get that glossy look in her eye and I know that I'm going to be lectured. Actually now that I think about it, this is a hell of a lot better than sorting dusty old books. So I decide to listen.

"Words have the power to build you up or break you down. For example take the phrase 'I like you' that alone can be interpreted many different ways. Change 'like' to 'love' and you've got an entirely new idea being presented. This too can be interpreted many different ways. Or per say you change 'like ' to 'hate'. This also creates a new dynamic. With just three words you've found a volley of different emotions to choose from. Romance, camaraderie, angst, jealousy, displeasure, abhor, and so on and so forth. Words are not to be taken lightly." She finally finishes with a huff.

"Ok got it. Words are important." Laughing we spend the next few minutes making small talk and just having fun as two friends should.

Being with her just gives me a sense of security that I can't get with anyone else. If I were to talk like this with Erza… No I can't even imagine it. She'd probably assume she should teach me how to read and write again and I'd rather not go through that again. Not to mention it just wouldn't feel the same. I wouldn't be as relaxed as I am now. Wouldn't be having as much fun.

Something about Lucy is different than the other girls in the guild. I couldn't even imagine being this laid back with Lissana.

Lucy's just…special.

* * *

 **So... how was it? Did you guys like it? Was it too mushy? I'm feeling an action scene in a couple chapters. Yes? No? Thoughts? Recommendations? Please tell me all of it in the review. And of course tell me what you want to see more of? Less of? A specific scene you want me to write? I will add any requests into the story. Thanks!**

 **See you for another chapter tomorrow! ;D**

 **xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know this is earlier than I promised but I just couldn't wait anymore. So enjoy an early entry.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

To be honest I was having fun with Natsu at the library. True, he complained about it. And yes, I did most of the work but we actually had a good time. I would tell him something and he would Listen. He actually seemed interested in what I had to say. It was oddly satisfying.

After the sorting is done we head back to the train, much to Natsu's dismay.

"Hey Luce?"

"What's up Natsu?"

"Do you ever miss your family?"

"My family?"

"Yeah. Your mom and your dad. Do you ever miss your old life?"

"Yes. Sometimes I do miss my parents. But no, I do not miss my old _life_. There's a reason I left Natsu. All the arranged marriages and money, that wasn't me. I like being independent. I like doing things, earning things for myself. I've had so many more experiences since I left and I'm not ashamed of that. Thinking about my old life is a bittersweet memory but I don't long for it when I have something amazing in front of me. Don't dwell on the past, that's my motto. No matter what happens I just have to keep moving forward. I don't regret my decision Natsu. I chose this and I stand by my choice."

"Oh."

I can see the train station now. Natsu has a light blush on his cheeks.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Huh?"

He must have zone out.

"Why did you want to know?" I repeat.

"Because I don't understand how you do it. So many bad things have happened to you and you still find a way to smile every day."

"Oh"

We stand in silence until the train pulls up. After that it's a little hard to talk through Natsu's groaning.

Eventually Natsu fell asleep and there was some quite. Lucy took the opportunity to use the bathroom and work on her new novel. Today was a good day. She wrote it all down in a letter to her mom.

Hey mom,

I don't really know why I'm writing a letter right now. I guess I just want someone to talk to. Without having to hold back on anything. Fairytail is finally starting to get back to the way it was before the Tenrou Island incident. Levy let me borrow a book the other day. It was about a princess that didn't need to be saved. And she fell in love with the beast. The villain. The antagonist. She didn't need to be saved but he made her better. Showed her things she had never seen before. They didn't have a "Happily Ever After". They just lived life to the fullest and never looked back. There were good times and there were bad. Death came and they didn't fear it. They weren't happy when they died. They were euphoric. They were blissful. And they had no regrets.

I can't help feeling a little… bitter? They live their lives knowing that they defied the odds and I can't help but be a little awestruck. I mean, who doesn't want a love like that. Honestly I think You and dad had a love like that. You made him better. You never gave up. Does it make me a weird person for wanting that? Does it make it worse if I want it with my best friend?

Okay. Time to stop beating around the bush. I like Natsu. Do I love him? I don't know. Does he like me? Probably not. Natsu's too naive to feel the same way. Frankly I don't even know how I feel. It's too complex.

Any way Natsu's waking up and we're getting back to Magnolia soon. As always thanks for listening mom.

Love,

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia

As I put away my stuff Natsu wakes up all the way.

His hair is disheveled, and his vest is open leaving his chest bare. _He's not making this any easier is he?_ I sigh.

"Lucy, Something wrong?"

"No I'm Just a little tired. I was awake the whole time you napped."

"Luce. You should have slept a little." Natsu chastised as they got off the train.

"I know I just couldn't. Too much on my mind."

"Well in that case I'll just take you home then."

"Ok."

So we walked silently to my apartment. Natsu went ahead of me and trudged into my room. Suddenly Natsu picked me up, bridal style, and walked me the rest of the way to my bed.

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?!"

"You said you were tired." He looked confused.

Finally he put me down on my bed and tucked me in. I could feel my face getting redder and redder as he continues.

"U-uh t-t-thank you."

"No problem."

He pulled up a chair near the bed and just looked at me.

"W-what are you doing?"I stammered.

"Well what does it look like? Getting comfortable."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to leave you Luce. What kind of friend would I be if I left while you're not feeling well?"

"Oh."

After many long seconds of just staring at each other he said," Just sleep Luce. "

"O-ok."

So I closed my eyes and in ten seconds I was asleep.

* * *

 **So the usual. Leave recommendations and ideas in the reviews.**

 **Also since this is an early entry I might not post a new chapter tomorrow.**

 **One more thing. If you have any questions for me personally I'd be happy to answer them. Anyway, thanks so much to the people who are following my story. It does mean a lot to me and I'm happy you like it.**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

3rd POV

Lucy woke to a very big surprise.

She noticed about three things at the same time:

1\. She was in Natsu's arms on her bed.

2\. Natsu was shirtless.

3\. Half the guild was in her bedroom staring at the pair in awe.

By then Lucy was putting cherries, tomatoes, and strawberries to shame.

She tried to get out of the bed, try being the key word.

Natsu just held her tighter. Lucy blushed even more. How, she didn't know.

"So…Lucy." Gray started, "What happened last night?"

"U-u-u-um w-w-what a-are you guys d-doing here?"

"We should be asking Natsu that. Late last night he came rushing in saying that you were sick and to come over tomorrow. Then he left saying something about not leaving you." Wendy said.

"LUCY!"

Lucy flinched.

"WHAT IS NATSU DOING IN YOUR BED SHIRTLESS?" Erza was raging.

"I-I d-don't know." Lucy was cowering under the blanket. "I w-w-went to s-sleep and he was s-s-sitting in a chair n-next to my b-bed."

By this time Natsu had started to wake up.

"What's all the noise about?"

"NATSU, WHY ARE YOU IN LUCY'S BED SHIRTLESS? WHY ARE YOU CORRUPTING HER?"

"What _are_ you doing in my bed Natsu?"

"NATSU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND FEED THEM TO YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Jeez. Everyone calm down."

Natsu was rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Thankfully, by this point he had let go of Lucy.

"Lucy was shivering and so I, the personal furnace, was warming her up. It's not that big a deal."

"Huh?" Lucy was very confused.

"Oh. In that case I apologize for reacting in such a disrespecting manor towards you Natsu." Finally Erza had calmed down.

"Lu-chan, I brought you some soup." Levy had step up from her corner in the room. "I thought it would make you feel better."

" Thank you Levy-chan."

Lucy got up and hugged the blue haired pixie.

"I need a shower so, thank you everyone for caring about me, thank you Levy-chan for the soup, and Natsu get out of my bedroom."

With that Lucy head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Natsu did _not_ want to wake up to Erza yelling at him.

He did, however, want to wake up with Lucy in his arms.

The group had gathered into the living room settling into an akward silence.

For about three seconds.

With Lucy gone no one was there to protect Natsu from the guilds inquiries. When he told everyone that nothing happened everyone was visibly let down.

What he said was true. Lucy had been shivering in the middle of the night. So he bumped up his body temperature and climbed into her bed.

So what if his shirt was off? Even Natsu got hot sometimes. What's so wrong with that?

The guild couldn't help themselves. They were discouraged.

They were hoping that finally, the romantic tension between Natsu and Lucy had broken. It would have saved them from the agony of seeing the pair perfect for each other, not notice that they were n love with each other.

By now it had been more annoying than anything else. A thorn in Fairytail's side. They kept pushing the two together with no progress.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **Here's the fourth chapter for you guys sorry it's a little late. I was stressing so much about this that I stayed up late last night and all today writing and rewriting, deleting a page or paragraph and changing words. anyway it's not what I hoped It would be but it'l do.**

 **Sorry it's so short :(**

 **Onto another subject... How about that cliff hanger huh?**

 **you'll just have to come back to see what it means...**

 **:) Mwahhahaahha-ack*coughing fit***

 **Maybe from now on I'll just maniacally smile...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read till the very end, there's a special Authors Note at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd POV

 _By now it had been more annoying than anything else. A thorn in Fairytail's side. They kept pushing the two together with no progress. Or so they thought._

* * *

Little did they know that both Natsu and Lucy had made astonishing discoveries that night.

Natsu found out that he never wanted to leave Lucy's side no matter the cost. If he were to die it would be at her side fighting for her. She made him want to live. He couldn't exist without Lucy. And if she were to die, how would go on living? How would that pain affect him? Even just thinking about it felt as if a dagger were being drove though his chest.

Lucy found out that she loved Natsu. She didn't expect that. Lucy knew that she had feeling for Natsu but never imagined they were that strong. He was her fire in a pit of darkness. He was her sun, her flashlight, he was her hope.

Standing in the shower now thinking about what she had concluded last night for a brief moment she saw two tiny bobbing heads running around a forest clearing. A young boy no older than 8 with spiked blonde hair and onyx eyes playing tag with Natsu and a small 6 year old girl with salmon hair that went to her waist and big brown doe eyes heading to make a sand castle by a creek.

The vision ended and left Lucy shocked as she realized, one day she wanted to marry and have kids with Natsu. Shaking away the thought she finished shower and got dressed.

 _That's nonsense,_ she thought, _Natsu doesn't feel that way._

Meanwhile, Natsu was getting _lectured_ by Erza.

"Okay, okay I promise! I won't do anything without her consent! Nothing happened!"

"That better be true Natsu." Finishing with an angry glare Erza stalked off.

"Wimp" Gray muttered after Erza was out of earshot.

"What'd you say snowflake?"

"I said you're a wimp Flame Brain. Not to mention stupid."

"You wanna go Ice cube?!"

Natsu didn't wait for answer. He punched Gray right in the nose. Soon there was an all out brawl.

 _A fight. That's just what I needed to get my mind off things,_ Natsu thought.

* * *

When Lucy got out the bathroom everyone was gone.

She assumed they all went back to the guild hall and headed that way.

She had a fun time at the guild hall even with all the teasing about Natsu. When it got dark she decided to go back home.

While walking she got a very creepy feeling. Like she was being followed.

Lucy kept looking around and checking but saw no one.

That is until she was dragged into an alleyway.

She tried to scream but a large hand clamped over her mouth. The other hand went to get her gate keys and whip. Lucy struggled with all her might but, the man was just too strong. Eventually the man let out an aggravated noise and just ripped the belt holding her keys off.

Spinning her around Lucy saw his face for a millisecond.

He had broad shoulders and a beefy figure. The man had many scars on his face and arms. He had a sadistic smirk on his face and Lucy didn't have time to think about what it meant.

Then he knocked her out.

* * *

The next day Natsu went to Lucy's apartment and found that she wasn't there. He expected to see her at the guild hall but she wasn't there either.

"Anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No. Why?"asked Mira.

"Well she wasn't at her apartment and she's not here. Did she go on a mission without me?"

"No Lucy hasn't been here all day Natsu."

"Hmm, I wonder where she is I couldn't find her scent so where could she be? It's as if she just dropped of the face of the earth. Or she teleported somewhere. My nose always gets messed up when someone does that."

"I don't know Natsu. Sorry."

Natsu really was worried. In half a second he was speeding out the door looking for any trace of Lucy. Her hair, her perfume, her scent, anything. Lucy wouldn't just disappear like that.

 _Luce where are you?_

* * *

 **Hey guys 3 things:**

 **1- Sorry for all the delays. I've gotten really busy all of a sudden. I promise that you will never go more than two days waiting for an update. So sorry really. :( No matter what I promise that you will get the end of the story.**

 **2- Sorry for the cliff hanger again I just thought it was a really good way to end the chapter. I promise you will see a fight (in detail) soon. And of course more NaLu fluff :D**

 **3- I was thinking about giving you guys a name? Instead of saying "hey guys" every time I write an Authors note. Good Idea? Bad? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for supporting me everyone! Special shout out to my newest followers:**

 **Karely Leto**

 **ashinsky**

 **dragongarcia**

 **babyblue29**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **tiffamira**

 **Love you guys thanks for liking my story enough to wait for updates. Really gives me the confidence I need to continue it.**

 **And of course a shout out to a very helpful peer, (I keep trying to type your name and it's not working so I'll just say..) LOVE YOU AI! Youknow who you are I'll PM you.** **OMG thank you for all your help and support! You are legit awesome!**

 **AS always leave your questions and suggestion in the reviews! :D**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! Phew. Gotta get this off my chest before I explode.**

 **Your probably thinking** ** _What does this crazy person mean?_** **And I will tell you.**

 **So you see, I was up late last night and bored out of my mind but I could not, for the life of me, fall asleep. Then I get this little notification saying I got a review. So of course I read it , and let me tell you this was a long a** review, and it is BOMB. I'm being completly serious right now. This review was frigging AMAZING. It was a recommendation about what would happen to Lucy in the next chapter. Let me just say, I could NOT have come up with this on my own.**

 **So as I have said many times before, I will include any and all recommendations you give me.**

 **A great amount of credit goes to**

 **CarolineSenpai**

 **I could not have done this without you. You are the shiz. ILYSM! If I could kiss you I would.**

 **Unfortunately I did change a few things but I took all your advice to heart. The only things I changed were only because I didn't think they'd really fit. But the whole thing is pretty much the same with just more filler.**

 **This is your idea you deserve the credit I'm simply incorporating your ideas into my story. I think of it a a collab type thing. But seriously I love this so much that I had to write it as soon as I finished the review.**

 **And Mind you, that this is at 2:29 am. I will be writing until my little fingers get cramps.**

 **I love you, your awesome. Your like the gasoline of creativity. You are the shiz.**

 **xoxoxo**

 **And so with out further ado, on to the story.**

* * *

Natsu POV

I can't find her. She's gone.

I had been looking for hours. Nothing.

I start to head back to the guild hall when I catch a very faint scent. Honey and vanilla with a little fruitiness.

Lucy.

It's in an alleyway. And it heads further down into the darker part of Magnolia. Her scent is mixed with another. More musky. A man.

I can't smell it very well but it's the closest I've gotten to finding her.

I will find her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the smell.

Stale beer and meat, I must be in a man's house.

Then I notice the throbbing pain on my head and the back of my neck, and the bag.

There's a rucksack bag on me head. The kind we use for games at the Cherry Blossom festivals. I can't see threw it very well and it's extremely uncomfortable.

"Awake are we?"

"Hunmph" Was that me? Do I really sound that bad?

"I try to move my arms but I find that my arms are around my back and I can't pull my wrists apart. I keep struggling until large hands grab me roughly.

"Now we can't have you getting those off can we?"

The voice is low and gravely. It sounds as if he's growling every time e speaks. The invisible hand tightens my bond further. A hand grabs my chin and yanks it upward.

I yelp in pain.

"Oh yes. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well as long as you're gonna be here you might as well know who your captor is."

The hand disappeared.

"My name is Granger. And from now on you will be my toy. Until of course I kill you." I hear laughing, "Well I'm going to get some toys to use on you."

I hear more laughing and a door slam. Then lock.

I need a plan.

Well first things first I need to get this damned sack off my head.

Slowly using my shoulder I raise the bag so that with a shaker of my head it falls off and finally I can see again.

I get my first good look around and fid it looks like a normal apartment. Which means there must be a kitchen. Seeing that my legs are tied as well as my hands I stand very carefully.

Looking around I hop in the direction I would expect the kitchen to be in.

I was right. And there are knives in a kitchen. So I search for a minute and finally find them. I grab a small one and close the drawer.

Slowly I make my way back to where I was and carefully maneuver the sack back on my head.

I can't get caught.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I follow the scent deep into bad Magnolia.

It starts to rain.

Really? The minuscule scent I was tracking is now completely gone for sure. So quickly I find shelter and decide to wait it out and keep heading in the direction I was going.

Surprisingly the father I go in that direction the stronger her scent grows.

If I keep this up I'll be with her soon enough.

Lucy, please be okay.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I'm cutting the ropes I hear footsteps and a door unlocking.

I decide to pretend I went back to sleep while continuing to cut the ropes as discreetly as possible.

Granger comes in to the room he left me in and starts singing to himself.

Guess its working.

It goes on like that for a few minutes and I've loosened the ropes a little bit. The knife slips out of my hand and mages a distinct clatter on the hardwood floor.

Granger stops singing. I can feel his eyes boring into me and we both stop breathing for a second.

Then it happens so fast.

I hear footsteps and suddenly I'm being kicked and punched and abused.

I get the bag off and can see the fury in his eyes.

"How. Dare. You." He says in between hits.

Then he grabs the knife I was using and presses it to my throat. I swallow.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah how about 'go to hell'?"

I knee him in the groin and pull the loose ropes from my wrists. I grab the knife and cut the ropes around my ankles while he's still recovering.

Then I fight back.

When he's a groaning mess on the floor I begin to get up only to be pinned to the ground again.

Then it starts.

The torture of being punched over and over again without mercy. But I refuse to look away from him. I refuse to show and fear or pain.

Soon I'm bleeding and staring to bruise and can't take anymore. He pulls his fist back again and I know that this will be the ending blow. His fist comes down but never hits and suddenly his weight is off me and the room has gotten extremely hot.

I look over and see a shock of salmon hair.

Natsu.

He came for me. And know he's fighting for me. For my protection.

The other man soon is knocked out and Natsu rushes to my side.

He looks at me as if he's gonna cry.

"Natsu…"I whisper my, voice hoarse.

"No don't talk. We need to get you out of here and to Wendy as soon as possible."

"Natsu…thank you."

A single tear escapes my eye.

"Lucy just stop talking okay?"

He caresses my cheek in a way that makes all the pain go away.

I nod.

He picks me up and we go home.

* * *

 **So how was it? Did it live up to your expectations?**

 **Honestly I loved writing this it was so much fun. All the emotion and the suspense, its PERFECT!**

 **Anyway thankyou again CarolineSenpai. You are awesome.**

 **What do you think will or should happen next? Leave it in the reviews.**

 **Love you all and thank you for 322 views, never thought it would even hit 50, thank you so much. You guys are the reason I keep writing it's nice to feel appreciated.**

 **As I said earlier a great portion of this is due to CarolineSenpai.**

 **Have a great night, or day, or 4 am (yes it took two hours to do this).**

 **:)**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here's another early chapter. Probably gonna post another one later.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

While we're walking back to Fairytail Lucy falls asleep in my arms.

Looking at her I notice that she's bruised all over. Her lip is bleeding and she has a small cut on her throat.

I can't help but think of the poor excuse for a man I left on the floor. The only reason he's even alive is because though I don't think she noticed, Lucy was moaning.

At first when I saw her I thought she was dead. She was extremely pale and wasn't moving. Then I caught a glimpse of her chest rise and fall with shaky breaths, as though it hurt to breathe. And her eyes.

Her beautiful innocent, chocolaty doe eyes that could cheer me up in an instant had never been so full of pain. She looked as if her soul was breaking. She also never looked so strong.

Still being able to breathe without crying out was a feat in her condition.

Then she tried to talk.

Her voice was so thick and full of pain and emotions it was like the world came crashing down on me. It was raspy and broken.

Lucy was not supposed to sound like that. She was supposed to be strong and unbreakable.

Everything about her just screamed broken.

Now that she was asleep I could think a little more clearly. One thing was evident. She needed help.

So I practically ran all the way back to Fairytail.

Once I got there everyone stopped talking. All the usual cheer that surrounded the guild all but ceased to exist anymore.

"What happened?"Levy exclaimed.

"I'll explain but Lucy really needs Wendy's help."

"I'm here! Oh Lucy…Put her on the bed in the infirmary."

Wendy led me to the guild hall infirmary and started working on Lucy.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What…What happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just followed her scent and found her about to have a fist slammed through her skull. After nearly killing that piece of shit I took her here. Only she really knows what happened."

"Oh."

Lapsing into silence Wendy finishes her healing magic. Lucy looks so much better but obviously not well.

"I've done all I can do. She'll be fine; all that's left is to wait for her to wake up."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. Maybe a day or up to a week, we just have to patient and believe in the fact that she _will_ wake up."

"Wendy, thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"It's okay Natsu, I know. I'm worried too. Just in case I'm going to heal her everyday to be safe. This was really close."

"This is the second time she's almost died in front of me. Why does this keep happening?"

I start to get angry at myself and can feel the room getting hotter.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. This is nothing compared to the things we've surmounted before. Don't get angry, she'll be fine."

"Ugh!" Without noticing what I'm doing I punch a hole through the wall. _Well great._

I start to try to calm down. Taking deep breaths and counting to ten.

"Your right. Sorry."

Finally calm I sit back down next to Lucy.

"Tell everyone if they want to talk to me they'll have to come here. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up."

"Okay."

With that Wendy leaves the room and I'm alone with a broken version of the woman I love.

"Lucy you will wake up. You have to." I mutter to myself.

"Hey man."

I look up and see Gray standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see you and Lucy. Wow, she looks bad."

"Yeah."

I stop talking and just stare at Lucy.

She really does look horrible. She's pale and barely breathing. The spots that aren't pale like the rest of her are giant purple and blue bruises. She looks so fragile.

"Whoever did this is going to pay."

"Don't worry he already did."

"I don't believe that there's one person included in this."

Confused I look up at Gray.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there's no way that this is a random kidnapping. She didn't have her keys on her when you found her or else she would have summoned Loke or Capricorn or another spirit."

"So?"

"So, Loke can still travel freely in and out of the celestial world with his own power. And the fact that he didn't show up sooner makes me think that Lucy was blocked from using any type of magic. However, when you arrived I'm assuming you did use magic right?"

"Yeah."

"So it's not as if no magic could be used. It's only a theory and to be valid we have to ask Lucy what happened to see if it's even plausible."

"Okay."

"So we wait."

Thinking more and more about what he said I start to understand more and more.

He thinks someone is trying to kill Lucy.

But why?

* * *

 **So I still need a name for you guys. Leave ideas in the reviews. :)**

 **2 things:**

 **1- Sorry for the chapter at 4 am I was just really excited to get it done and post it. And sorry for an extremely early chapter (this one) but after the last chapter I have a lot more ideas.**

 **2- Oh. My. God. Thank you for all the views! We're up to 483! I'm so happy! Today alone (as I'm writing this) I've gotten 180. I can't thank you enough! And a huge thank you to my newest followers:**

 **Swright5721**

 **You guys are awesome! Welcome to my story!**

 **As usual leave all recommendations and ideas in the reviews.**

 **Love you all!**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is kinda my version of the post-Tartaros time skip. I don't know it's just an idea. I'm going to stick to it.**

 **Also I do NOT own Fairytail. Hiro Mashima does. No copyright intended.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The last thing I remember is pain. Immense pain all over my body.

I find myself in the dark. I can't tell where I am, only that it's dark and judgeing by the sound of my footsteps it's large.

I walk through the darkness looking for anything that could clue me in to where I am and see a light up ahead.

"Hello?" I yell. My voice echoes in the dark. "Hello is anyone there?"

I don't get an answer. The light starts to fade.

I start running towards it. I don't know why but I know that I need to reach that light.

Running with all my might I reach the light only to be stopped by someone.

"Now you don't want to do that. At least not before I get to talk to you."

I had only manged to get a hand into the light.

"Who are you?" I ask. Then I realize I can't see them even with all the light.

"You don't need to know yet."

"Lucy" I hear a faint voice call out to me.

I look around but can't find the source.

"Lucy" It was coming from the light. I stare in awe at it.

"Quite amazing isn't it? Anyway back to why I am here" the person who stopped me continues," I am here to forewarn you about the next year. It will hold many heartaches for you. You will lose the last of your family and loved ones. They will be torn from you and some of them will walk away willingly."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand soon. But to take your mind off your troubles I will grant you a dream. Can't have you going back just yet."

"Wait!" finally remembering what had happened before I was in the darkness,"Does this have anything to do with my kidnapping?"

"You will understand one day. I must bid you farewell for now."

The voice was fading.

"Wait!"

"We will meet again, Lucy Heartfilia. Goodbye until next time."

Finally the voice fading completely I frantically grasp out for anything before being swallowed in light.

When I wake up again I'm laying in the grass looking at a bright blue sky.

"Hey Lucy!" I sit up and see Natsu running towards me.

I can't help but smile.

"Hi Natsu."

"So this is where you ran off to. "

"It's just so pretty here."

It really was. The bright green grass was dotted with many different flowers. There were a few small trees waving in the soft summer breeze. The meadow was topped with an almost cloudless sky with a few flurries here and there.

"Well we never got to finish our game."

"It only ends if you catch me and you can't. Not as long as you can't use magic." I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

Barely dodging him I rolled over and start running.

"Told you that you couldn't catch me Natsu!"I yelled back at him.

"It's only the beginning."

I could hear the smile in his voice.

We ran around like that for a while until I tried to dodge him and failed.

Natsu pounced and we both fell and started rolling down the small hill laughing the whole way.

Coming to a stop at the bottom we were both flushed and breathing hard. Natsu was laying next to me and I was looking at the sky again.

Suddenly he was hovering over me looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too."

Then he kissed me in the most tender gentle way that expressed all the emotions that there were no words for.

And in that moment I was happy.

"Lucy"

Confused by the sudden interruption to my dream I tried to open my eyes.

"Lucy"

Opening them all the way I saw Natsu and Gray looking at me with great concern.

"Hey."said Natsu.

"Hi"

My voice was raspy. It felt like talking through cotton balls.

"We're so glad you woke up."Gray said with an unusual thickness in his voice.

"Yeah for a moment there we thought that you wouldn't. It's been so long and your almost completely healed, just some scratches here and there, we were starting to get worried."

"Why would you be worried? It's only been a little while right?"

It only felt like half an hour had passed.

"Luce."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other then back at me.

"It's been two weeks."

* * *

 **As promised a little NaLu fluff. And even a tiny bit of Graylu too.**

 **I'm going to make a Graylu one-shot just because its been floating around in my head for a while. I'm starting to get more ideas not only for this story but for others as well.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the dramatic ending last chapter but it is essential to a later part of the story. L(-_-)J**

 **Also sorry for the late chapter I've been so busy with backto school prep that I just forgot. Right now I know the story is a little confusing but it will make sense eventually.**

 **Anyway without further ado... Chapter 9.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

I banged my head on the table.

I was thinking so hard that my brain felt ready to explode.

After a day or so of Lucy catching up with the guild Lucy was starting to be her usual weird self. Nobody really knew what made her body comatose for those two weeks and nobody really wanted to. So everything settled down and was starting to get back to normal.

Well, everything except our friendship.

She seemed to be avoiding me. Every time I looked at her she would never look me in the eyes, or she would blush and look away. But, when she thought I wasn't looking I could feel her eyes on me.

It was starting to get annoying.

What did I do? I don't remember doing anything. Did something happen? Whenever I tried to ask she would get really flustered and just walk away. Or any time I tried to talk to her really.

All the questions kept piling up and kept tossing around in my head. This led to me violently banging my head on the table.

"What's up with you Flame Brian?"

Gray. Just great.

"Go away."

I was definitely not in the mood for Gray. Sure Lucy could avoid me like the plague but she could hang around the Ice Pervert just fine. I don't know why exactly it bothered me but I _did_ know I just wanted my head to stop spinning.

"Wow. Something really must be wrong with you if you don't even want to fight me."

"Didn't I just tell you to go away?" I lifted me head to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with me and I don't wanna talk to anyone. Certainly not your frozen butt."

Before setting my head back down I sneaked a glance at Lucy.

Surprisingly she was looking at me too. Those eyes….

Groaning I hit my head on the table again. I couldn't think about her eyes. I couldn't think about her. Everything was already too much; I didn't want to tilt the world even more off axis.

I heard Gray snicker. So much for leaving me alone.

"Ohh. Your upset because Lucy won't talk to you."

I didn't respond.

"Well your still clueless as ever. The sexual tension between you two is at a peak. I wouldn't be surprised if you jumped each other in the middle of the guild hall."

Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.

"But if your not interested I could always try. But then again she could never leave you."

"Shut up. Whatever fantasy you have in your head just stop. It won't happen."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't feel that way about me."

My voice was barely a whisper but Gray stopped talking so I knew he heard me.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He doubled over laughing like an idiot.

"Oh my god. You really are clueless."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like her. But you don't think she likes you that way."

"Ya, so?"

"She—never mind, you can figure it out for yourself."

That's it. My patience level had been overrun. I punched Gray square in the nose.

First he came here acting like the douche he is and then he leaves me hanging? What does he mean I'm clueless? What was he going to say?

"I said leave me alone."

I turned my back and didn't look back as I walked out the guild doors.

 _Great, lets go do more thinking._

* * *

 **I would like to thank all the people who read my Graylu story. It was sort of off the top of my head.**

 **T** **hank you Fractured Fairytail people for almost 1,000 views. It means the world to me.**

 **I'm working on the next chapter all ready so it shouldn't be long.**

 **See ya later :D**

 **xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god. Guys I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long to update. But here's a chapter I feel is full of promise to make it up to you. I'm so happy right now! This story went so much further than I had originally planned! My first chapter in the double digits! I know I know, I' m a nerd. But you don't care about that your here for the story! So, without further ado Chapter 10!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I'm actually acting like a two year old. I keep avoiding someone who so obviously cares about me because I _want_ to see them.

It's been a week since I woke up everything should be okay now right?

Wrong.

I was washing my dishes as thought of reasons as to why I was doing this.

I really want to see Natsu and talk to him. I just want to go and give him a giant hug, and see his special grin, and then he'll be serious and he'll say that he missed me, slowly inching his mouth towards mine… And stop! This is the point of my predicament.

My feelings towards Natsu seemed to have magnified in the two weeks I was asleep. It doesn't help after I told them what exactly had happened when I was kidnapped; they seem to think that this wasn't the last of it. Neither do I for that matter. Not after seeing that man in my dreams. Not including the part with Natsu of course.

This brings us back to my emotional turmoil.

I just can't look him in the eye without the fear that I may act on the fantasies constantly playing out in the back of my mind. The last thing I need is to get "hot and heavy" with Natsu in the middle of the guild hall, or my bedroom! So I have to stay away from him.

I don't need to drag Natsu into my confusion right?

* * *

Natsu's POV

I've made up my mind. I'm officially asking Lucy why she's ignoring me and telling her how I feel.

She has a right to know. Dragon slayers only love one person in their lifetime and since Lucy is my …mate, she deserves to know. Even though she probably doesn't care about me that way. Even though she most likey thinks I don't even know about sex and lust much less love. Even though she'll probably laugh in my face and think I'm joking.

As I arrive at her apartment I breathe in her scent. Mmmm, vanilla.

I climb through the window and find her in her kitchen washing dishes.

How  
I'd love to see those bubbles all over her body. Her naked body. Wait. WHAT? Did I just seriously think that? Damn, my instincts are getting a lot harder to control.

"Hey Lucy?"

She froze. I saw her take a couple breaths and shake her head. Then she slowly turned around.

"Natsu did you come through the window again?"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly and felt my cheeks tinge pink. How is it she is able to make me blush?

"Uh, yeah. I actually needed to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Well here goes nothing.

"Um, Lucy, I don't exactly know how to say this but, um," Just spit it out, "I-I, um. There's soap on your face."

"Oh really? That's so embarrassing"

She turned around trying to clean it all off.

Yep there it goes. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Luce?"

"Yes?"

"I like you!"

"W-what?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I went straight up to her grabbed her face and before she could respond I kissed her. At first I could feel her tense up but slowly she relaxed and started kissing me back.

And shit, it felt amazing.

Everything I had been holding back was put into that kiss. In that moment I had no doubts that she liked me too. It was everything I wanted.

* * *

Lucy's POV

His lips were so much different then I had imagined them to be. They were soft and warm, and they were gentle yet passionate, just like the rest of him. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged, both of us exploring each other. I twisted my fingers into his soft hair, pulling him closer and intensifying the kiss. Natsu's hands started roaming. Going up and down my sides making me shiver in delight. I nipped his bottom lip and heard him growl.

Not in a protective or angry kid of way as I've heard it before. But in a passionate way that made my insides tingle.

Finally he broke off the kiss only to move from the corner of my mouth down to my neck leaving marks along the way. He sat me up on the kitchen counter briefly pulling away so I could see his lust filled eyes. Then he started kissing me again.

We only broke away when there was a knock on the door. Both of us breathing hard he picked me up off the counter and put me back on the floor.

There was another knock.

"I-I should go get that."

Blushing deeply I ran off to get the door. Taking a deep breath to compose myself I opened the door to see not one but three people. Three people I knew very well. I heard a sharp intake of breath only to realize that I made the sound.

"Hello nice to see you again. May we come in?"

I could hear Natsu rush into the living room and snarl at the trio in my doorway. I didn't reprimand him like I usually would have because I was frozen to the spot with my mouth slightly hanging open.

Standing in my door way was Sting Eucliff and his exceed Lector, Rogue Cheney carrying Frosh, and none other than the one who spoke. THe one who had caused Lucy so much pain during the games.

Minerva Orland.

* * *

 **Did that satisfy your thirst you little demons? Haha I'm only joking. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you had a lot of fun reading it! I'm cutting back to one or two chapters a week so it can be a little more reliable.**

 **So what happens after Sting, Rogue, and Minerva come? Hmm? Weeeeelllll no spoilers! you'll have to wait and see! Mwahahahaha. :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to review!**

 **Hugs, kisses, etc.**


	11. AN I'm Alive!

**A/N**

 **miss.u** : Hey guys so sorry for disappearing like that! Yes I am alive, I did not get viciously murdered for making you wait so long. I just had a lot to do with school. I promise it wont happen again but I will need more time between updates. You don't have to wait any longer because I'm writing the next chapter right now! I also might start another fanfic for Black butler. Maybe a reader insert. Oh, I almost forgot, Gray Fullbuster, Rin Okumura, and Ryuji "Bon" Suguro are my new assistants! Say hello!

 **Rin:** Hi!

 **Gray:** Hey guys!

 **Bon:** Whatever, why am I even here?

 **miss.u:** Because I said so. Anyways I should get writing! Make sure to leave lots of reviews for what should happen next! Bye readers!


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is your long awaited 12 chapter!**

 **(I'll stop talking now.)**

* * *

Natsu's POV

 _Standing in my doorway was Sting Eucliff and his exceed Lector, Rogue Cheney with Frosh and none other than the one who spoke._

 _Minerva Orland._

When we broke away Lucy instantly went to go answer the door blushing like crazy.

"Hello, nice to see you again. May we come in?"

No. No, no, no, no, no.

I rushed to the door all thought escaping me. Seeing them I Iet out a small growl. I was going to go straight up to them and start a fight until I saw Lucy shaking. Her brown orbs were wide and tear-filled. I could practically see the memories play back in her mind. These people did that to her.

I went up and hugged her from behind.

"I'm here."I whispered almost inaudibly.

But by the slight nod of her head, I knew she heard me.

"Y-yes. You m-may come i-in."

I would have stopped her right there if it weren't for her eyes. Once she turned them on me I was like a deer stuck in headlights. I could see all the resolve and determination as well as the memories and the pain. But I also saw faith. If Lucy could trust these Saber Tooth bastards then I could at least allow them to talk.

Easy to say.

Lucy POV

When Natsu came up behind me I felt a lot better.

I invited Minerva and the others onto the couch and went to get some snacks. When I get back to the room I can feel the tension in the air.

I sat down across from Minerva, and then she started apologizing over and over again until Natsu cut in.

"Do you think you can just apologize for the things you did to her?!"

"No, but-"

"She was broken! You almost killed her!"

"I know but that's why-"

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT AN APOLOGY IS ENOUGH?! DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN YOU-"

"Frosch is scared. Frosch is sorry. "The little frog costumed exceed said.

"I forgive you."

"What?" Minerva looked awed.

"What?!" Natsu looked furious.

Sting and Rogue looked confused. I held my arms out and picked up Frosch.

"I forgive you Frosch. If you say sorry for something that you did to hurt someone and genuinely mean it then you deserve to be forgiven." Looking back up at the others I said," I mean it. I know that we've had our differences and hardships in the past but who am I to hold that against you when here you are saying that you are sorry for hurting me. I believe that you genuinely mean that you are sorry. I forgive you. "

Third POV

Everyone stared dumbfounded at Lucy. Meanwhile, Frosch looked up at Lucy with tears in his eyes.

"Frosch is sorry. What we did was wrong and I don't wanna hurt people. I like Lucy and think she is nice and smart. I am happy."

"Well, Frosch I like you too. And don't sweat it. I forgave everyone a long time ago."

Frosch wrapped his arms around the blonde's midsection and after getting over the initial surprise Lucy hugged him back.

Little did she know that only two things were going through Minerva, Sting, and Rogue's minds.

 _She is amazing._

However, Natsu was learning a lot more about his feelings that night than he thought he would ever.

* * *

 **So how was it? It'll be maybe two weeks until I update again. I hope this contented you. Leave me some reviews, favorites, and be sure to follow for alerts when I update.**

 **Gray: Please review! We need some work to do.**

 **Bon: Just shut your trap we already have some people to announce. Thanks to _The Black Fairy of Fairy Tail, OnTheRun246, LittleMsCottonTail, DiamondDustWriter, FairiesandDemons, Johnny Spectre, and elena398626_ for following and favoriting. **

**Rin: Don't forget the ever-present, and very supportive, _.kawaii_!**

 **Anyways thanks for everything!**

 **Everyone: Bye Reader-chan!**


	13. Chapter 12

Minerva's POV

I honestly hadn't thought Lucy would forgive me. Not after what I did to her during the games. But she did. Lucy is amazing. It's amazing how kind she is. Fairy tail is always surprising me.

Natsu, however, reacted exactly how I expected he would. I can't blame him. I feel so guilty that it will swallow me whole and refuse to let go. I was terrible and shouldn't even ask for Lucy's forgiveness. I was the bad guy, the villain. I hurt his family, his **n** **akama**. I hurt _Lucy_.

I shouldn't even have shown up at her doorstep.

So you can understand my surprise when she said that she forgave me as well as the rest of Sabertooth a long time ago. Not that I'm complaining, but I will not make her regret that decision. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I will not hurt her again.

Never again.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry, this is so short. I really wanted to write in Minerva's POV and I wrote an awesome chapter for you, and then my stupid computer didn't save half of it. So now I have writer's block and can't remember how I wrote it and I got sick _again. I_ promise there is more to the chapter and I'm not giving up on the story, it's just going to be on hold for a while.**

 **Also, I am pleased to say that** A Fractured Fairytail **has gotten added to the** Fairy tail explosion **community! Thank you!**

 **As always make sure to follow, favorite, and review. ( I could really use some inspiration just make sure you tell me your name if you do give me an idea so I can give you credit).**

 **Rin: We only got one review last chapter-**

Awwh! I just imagined this scene in my head, Natsu going up to Lucy and hugging her from behind.. *goosebumps*  
And Lucy forgiving them.  
I agree. Lucy is AMAZING! You bring it out so well! :)

Can't wait for the next chapter!  
~ Ai

 **me: Thank you! I thought it would help build a) Natsu's protective traits, and b) Lucy's kindness. It's nice to see that others agree.**

 **Gray: I agree...**

 **Bon: Same here. Anything to keep writer-sama happy.**

 **Rin: We love you!**

 **Me: AW thanks. ok everyone say bye!**

 **Everyone: BYE READER-CHAN!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back. As promised! Read on fellow pupils.**

 **Without further ado...**

 **A Fractured Fairytail!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hey, Minerva?" I asked. She had been pretty quiet since I forgave her.

After that, she said thank you and decided to go home. I was tired too. Natsu said he needed some air and never came back.

Natsu.

We never got to talk about what happened with the… kiss… and his confession. It all feels like a dream. I guess he would need time to think after that. I do too, I just need some time. A few days ago I thought Natsu had been romantically devoid. Now I find that he likes me? How does that happen?

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I was wondering if you were okay. You haven't been talking much."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm okay, really."

"Why don't we have a girl's night together?" I said enthusiastically.

A girl's night is just what I need. It'll help get my mind off Natsu and it will offer me some alone time with Minerva.

"Girl's night?"

I beam at her.

"Yeah! We can watch movies and eat sweets! It'll be fun!"

"O-okay?"

"Hey, Luce?"

I freeze. I can't hear this. I can't do this. I can't talk to him or _be_ around him or see him. I just can't, not yet, not right now. Please, I need more time, more time.

"C-can we talk?" He says. Natsu says.

 _I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't_ is all that's going through my head right now.

"Sorry, but Minerva and I were actually just planning a girl's night. Speaking of, Minerva, we should go get ready."

I grab her hand and head out the guild.

 _I just need more time._

Natsu's POV

I watch Lucy walk out of the guild. I can't help but think back to the day she forgave Sabertooth. The kiss. I really need to talk to her but it's obvious she's not ready.

"Hey dude," it's Gray," you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

I head back to the table I was sitting at before I decided to talk to Lucy.

 _I just need to give her more time._

* * *

 **Me: Ok. That is done.**

 **Rin: Time for new followers!**

 **Gray: Wait a sec. How come I've only gotten one line in the last two chapters?**

 **Me: Because this story is not about you Gray.**

 **Rin: New followers are...**

 _Bookwriter16_

 _Lillian Redfox_

 _Willow04anime_

 _Aisika_

 _nyappybunny_

 **Bon: Gray be greatful. I'm not even in the same fandom.**

 **Gray: Whatever.**

 **Bon: Seriously dude. We have one review from** _Ai_ **-**

Kyaaa! You posted my review too! :)

I haven't been here much these past few weeks, but I couldn't miss a new addition to your story. The Minera pov is done positively. A lot of people don't like her, but I like that you've coloured her as you have :)  
Again, can't wait to see what happens next!  
~Ai

 **Me: Thank you! I appreciate the support and I'm happy you still read my story!**

 **Gray: Still wish I had more lines...**

 **Me: Be patient. Maybe I'm gonna start writing a story for you. So stop complaining..**

 **Gray: Fine.**

 **Rin: Do I get a story?**

 **Bon: What about me?**

 **Me: Shhhhhhhh! Maybe. Now let's say goodbye before you spoil anything.**

 **All: BYE READER-CHAN!**


	15. Chapter 14

Gray's POV

Natsu was not okay. No matter how much he said he was. I know I hate the dude but seeing him this sad is pitiful. He could use a drink and a night out with the guys.

Seeing him walk back to his table after talking to Lucy was so excruciatingly painful. I'm sure that even Gajeel felt how broken hearted Natsu was.

"Gajeel! Get over here!"

He scowled at me but came over.

"Whaddya want?"

"Did you just see Natsu?"

"Yeah, what this gotta do with me?"

I looked at him. Is he really that dense or just stupid?

"Well. I was hoping you could help me cheer him up with a guy's night."

"Huh?! Why do _you_ of all people want to help him? Aren't you two like rivals?"

"Look at him! I want him to be happy annoying Natsu again so I don't have to sit through his pitiful bullshit."

Gajeel looked at Natsu. He was playing with the salt. Natsu had dumped it out of the shaker, onto the table and was drawing in it. _NATSU DRAGNEEL_ was playing with _salt._

 _"_ Okay I see what you mean. Whatcha wanna do about it?"

"I need you to help me set up guy's night tonight. We're going to need drinks and Laxus."

"Got it. How are you going to convince him?"

I thought about that for a second.

"I have just the thing."

Minerva's POV

"Lucy, where are we going?!"

"Girl's night."

"Is everything okay with you and Natsu?"

Lucy paused.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be fine?"

"Well, I haven't really seen you two talk since I came here and if I remember correctly, in the Grand Magic Games you two were attached at the hip."

A moment of silence passed between us.

"…Yes, everything is fine."

"Okay, but Lucy-"

"I said everything was fine okay."

I was startled. Lucy had never snapped at anyone for all I know.

"Let's go get girls night ready okay? It'll just be us two."

And with that, she took my hand and we went to her apartment.

Natsu's POV

After being in the guild for a while I went back home. I was lying on my hammock trying to forget about what happened earlier when someone knocked on my door.

I got up and walked over. I opened up the door and there was, who else, the stripper.

"What do you want Ice Princess?"

"I want you to come to guy's night with me, Gajeel, and Laxus."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you are moping. Over Lucy. I don't know why and I don't want to _delve into your feelings_ but it's making the rest of us uncomfortable. And if you come and get back to your normal self, ash-for-brains, then we will all be better off."

"I still don't see the appeal."

"There'll be a buffet, alcohol, and open fires."

I paused. He was, for once, right. I wasn't my normal self. Besides, if there were food and fire…

"When is it?"

Gray smirked.

"It's at the guild hall after it closes."

With that, I shut the door in his face and went back to sleep for the time being.

 _I will never say this to your face snow pervert but,_ I thought to myself, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thaaank you all. I love you guys.**

 **Rin: Aw we love you too author-chan!**

 **Bon: Yeah...Whatever.**

 **Gray: THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME MY OWN POV. But why am I helping Flame Breath?**

 **Geez way to be selfish Gray.**

 **Gray: Huh?**

 **Nothing...**

 **Rin: So are we back to home ground now?**

 **Ah yes Rin. For those of you who don't know I was recently posted a new story on Wattpad that I will be doing as well.** Good Girl, Bad Boy, & a Hell of a Story **is another NaLu fanfic, an AU.**

 **Bon: New follows/favorites are:**

 _wildwolfwind_

 _Riverdrum_

 _lilith adabella_

 _Creamcheese7_

 **Rin: Reviews are:**

 _Kyaaa! You posted my review again! :) ureshii!_

 _Can't wait for girls night. I'm guessing there are a lot of confessions that we're gonna have there._

 _PS: awwh, Gray..I feel so sorry for you. You DO have just one line in this one. *pats shoulder sympathetically* we all have those kinda days._

 _-Ai_

 **I will always post reviews fyi. As for girl's night, that will be happening next chapter.**

 **Gray: How am I being selfish?**

 **I will put the link to my new story on Wattpad at the bottom. I think that it'll be fun having two different outlets.**

 **Gray: Am I just being ignored now?**

 **Bon: Shut up Gray.**

 **Rin: The story has gotten a little complicated huh?**

 **Ya I guess it has Rin...**

 **Anyways-**

 **Tamaki: Why must you repress me, my love?**

 **Yeah no-**

 **Kyoyo: It really is quite rude.**

 **But this-**

 **Percy: What about me?**

 **Nico: Percy didn't I say shut up?**

 **Percy: Is it because I'm NOT YOUR TYPE?**

 **Ya... Bye Reader-chan!**


	16. AN

A/N

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry! I kinda went MIA in the middle of everything. I would tell you my reasons, which happen to be legit this time, but I'm sure you don't want any more excuses from me. Anyway this A/N is to tell you guys my schedule to let you guys know when I plan on uploading what.

 **⅛ Sunday**

Fractured Fairytail

 **1/11 Wednesday**

Fairytail 2-shot

Will be on Wattpad and Quotev as well

More info later...

 **1/15 Sunday**

Good, Bad...

 **1/17 Tuesday**

Oneshot series #1

Also will be on Wattpad and Quotev

More info later...

 **1/22 Sunday**

Fractured Fairytail

 **1/25 Wednesday**

Good, Bad...

 **1/27 Friday**

Oneshot series #2

 **1/31 Tuesday**

A/N for the end of the month

That's it! These dates should be set in stone so you can count on me. There are a few other stories I'm working on so you can also find their upload dates here. To get to my profile you can click ~missundastood1 . I'll be getting a tumblr soon so I can do reactions and scenarios for different bands (including Kpop bts, etc). I need to get into some more bands and shows so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for waiting so long. Now I'm managing my time a lot better since there aren't mid-terms anymore. Annyeong! xoxo


	17. Chapter 15

Natsu's POV

Wow.

Gray really went all out on the "guys night". There was tons of food, fire, and alcohol to make the night bearable.

This was going to be fun.

Lucy's POV

I had just finished setting up the pillows in my living room when I heard a knock at the door. Levy and Juvia had arrived.

"Hey, Lu-chan! I brought cookies!"

"Levy! It's been so long since we hung out. I'm sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

It really had been a long time. Ever since the whole thing with Natsu had started I had neglected to think of my best friend.

"Juvia is just happy that Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival."

"I was never… You know what never mind."

"Juvia brought chocolates. Juvia hopes that's okay. Juvia has never been to something like this."

"WHAT?" Levy screeched.

"Jeez Levy, could you be any louder?"

3rd POV

Both Natsu and Lucy did not expect what happened next to happen. Let's just say they were both very, very surprised that night.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **Heyyy. So this is all I could manage...but I'm fighting through my Writer's Block! Anyway, you know the procedure.**

 **Bon: The new followers are…**

 _FenixOrion_

 _CookieMonster707_

 _Herbamedicus_

 _sarasouth10_

 _Carthage5_

 **Rin: We all love you lovely people. SARANGHAE 3**

 **Gray: Jeez dude dial it down.**

 **Rin: Never!**

 **Okay… well, time to go before** _ **they**_ **come.**

 **Bon: That would be terrible. Ok Goodbye.**

 **Rin: PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW.**

 **Gray: See ya.**

 **Annyeong!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry. Also I am so behind. I'm trying to this the last chapter but there might be another. If not then I'm just going to write them all then upload them one by one. I will most likely be in hibernation mode for a while.**

 **I am so so sorry for the short chapters and long waits but please bear with me. ;-;**

 **Gray: Where have you been?**

 **Rin: Don't ever do that again.**

 **Bon: I can't believe you left them with a short chapter and never came back and just dropped off the fa-**

 **ANyways, here is a long chapter since you had a super long wait. Credit to** _NaluShipper_ **for the amazing idea and to my friend Reese for helping me get determined and organized again.**

 **One more thing, I'm going to assume that they have lacrima phones for this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 16.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked out of my warm apartment into the cold chilly air. I regret it now. Every single bit of it. I forgot the bare essentials for a sleepover.

Food.

Tugging my jacket closer to me, shivering in the brisk wind. I had text Natsu earlier before I remembered he and I weren't on the best terms at the moment. I still can't believe he kissed me, and then Minerva came and everything went to hell.

But, I can't help but feel a little happy to know that he likes me to. I… like Natsu. I don't know if I love him yet but he makes me happy and I want to be with him.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Before I head to the guild hall to have a "guys night" or whatever, I remember the text Lucy sent me earlier. I decide not to wake Happy and grab some jewel.

I head out and set for the store around the corner.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I round the corner only to be pulled into an alleyway. Flashbacks are bursting through my mind and I can't breath.

I suddenly feel someone, more than one person grabbing at my body. My legs, my hair, my face, my...areas. I try to scream but one of them lands a hard blow to my jaw and clamps a hand over my mouth.

I fight and kick and yell until my throat gets sore and even then I put up a fight. It's no use though. Their nasty hands on my body, exposing me… _taking_ me… it's humiliating. They took the one thing no one could, they stole it from me. Eventually they leave, I'm on the floor, exposed, to battered and bruised to get up.

The only thing I can think of is how badly I want to die.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Rounding the corner I hear something, a shallow breath and faint heart beat. I smell tears and blood, but most importantly, I smell Lucy.

I run to an alley where the scent is strongest and my heart shatters into a million pieces at the scene in front of me.I rounded the corner seeing the horrific scene in the alleyway. Lucy was lying there, naked, with purple bruises already forming on her delicate frame. I saw blood streaming from her head and...other places. Tears were falling down her face and her makeup was ruined. I never understood why she wore that stuff.

But the worst thing of all, was her scent. It was mixed with others I never recognized, in a way different than her perfume would be. Normally I can separate Lucy's perfume and her real _scent,_ but this, this was ingrained in her scent.

 _And it infuriated me._

I ran to her, without a second thought. Things were bubbling to the surface, things that made me break and made me… I don't know how to describe it.

Her eyes were open and staring straight ahead. If not for the very shallow thump of her heart beat, I would've thought she was dead.

I was losing her, the one person who made me feel really alive, and I was losing her. So I confessed. Right then and there, red-hot tears falling down my face and clenched fists shaking. I bared my heart to her.

I loved her. God I loved her so much and I never even realized. I spilled all my feelings to her faint heartbeat.

After a while I heard sirens. They weren't going to be able to save her. I knew that for a fact. Still they loaded her in and took her to the hospital. I stayed behind, not wanting to see her that way.

I got up and began walking back to the guild. I'm too sober to deal with this.

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _If I could talk, I would tell you everything and more._

I woke up to a steady beep that sounded every few seconds. Looking around I quickly recognized the sterile surroundings as a hospital room. Trying to sit up there was a deep ache all throughout my body, especially the...lower regions. Memories of that night flashed through my mind, from going to get snacks to Natsu finding me.

Tears well in my eyes as I remember all he said. If I had been able to talk, or move for that matter, I would have done the same. I really do love him, as much as I deny it to myself.

My head snaps us as I hear the door knob turn. What I'm assuming is a nurse comes in, probably to check on me.

"H-hello?"

My voice is hoarse. I wonder how long I've been sleeping. The nurse turns to look at me then immediately rushes out.

A minute later the same nurse rushes in with someone who looks like the doctor.

"Hello?" I try again.

"Miss Heartfilia, how long have you been awake?!"

"Only a few minutes before the nurse came in. Is something wrong?"

I can hear someone gasp outside the door. What's going on? Then there seems to be an argument.

I see a flash of pink.

"Sir! Sir you can't go in there visiting times aren't until-"

"I don't fucking care! That's my partner in there!"

Natsu?

"Miss I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience but he's right. We will see Lucy one way or the other."

Erza?

"Hey! Flamebrain wait up!"

Gray?

What's going on?!

* * *

 **Soo yeah… Hehe… I'm back? I went on an unscheduled hiatus due to abrupt changes. But I'm back? I won't promise to be able to update but I** _ **will**_ **finish the story.**

 **Okay. Cool. Byyyye!**


	19. AN Oops?

**Hehe... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH... again. I am so sorry, I really am. Everything's been really busy and to be honest i kinda forgot to write... oops. But do not fret young ones! I am BACK! With bold and brand new stories to tell. I am itching to get my hands on this again.**

 **A word of warning, my updates will be slow, and possibly (did I spell that right?) a little erratic. That's just how I am. But I am really happy to be trying to get on this again, so please be patient with me. Also keep sending me requests! It's really fun incorporating your ideas into the story!**

 **I'm thinking that after I finish a couple chapters I'll start to go back and revise some of the others and *cough* remember *cough* what's going on *cough cough*. ;-; When you forgot what happened in your own story... anyways I'll tell you guys if I decide to do any of that shiz. :)**

 **So farewell for now and I'll see you in a little bit! Bye!**

 **P.S. I just got a new computer (because my sisters broke me other one) so I don't have any of what I wrote before save on it. This makes me angry and it's also part of the reason I was gone, I didn't have anything to write with. Anyways what I was trying to say is that if I repeat anything that has happened already (that isn't intentional) please tell me. Good night/evening/afternoon/morning!**


End file.
